


Hurricane

by Catchinglikekerosene



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Natural Disasters, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchinglikekerosene/pseuds/Catchinglikekerosene
Summary: A hurricane is falling over Boston and Edenbrook and it’s surrounding area has been evacuated.Author’s Note: This was inspired by an anon prompt request for “protection”. I hope I did it justice!
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

There’s a hurricane encroaching on Boston in the early-autumn evening; the sky was ominous as bullets descended in every which way. The moon is full and the tide will be high at 8PM. A seemingly cosmic prank. Although Edenbrook is technically five feet from the flood zone, after the destruction that was Hurricane Sandy a few years prior the board was not taking any chances, deciding to evacuate all patients and staff. 

Harper was in charge of triaging patients, scattering them to three other hospitals closer inland. Ethan was reviewing cases for any patients who aren't in critical conditions and can be discharged into their families care immediately. As Chief, Naveen was delegating staff; he had his assistant send a precautionary page to all employees who live in the flood zone to return home and get their affairs in order. He’s already assigned almost all of the senior attendings, nurses and interns to assist alternate hospitals in the area. Once half of the eager staff members were assigned, all others would be on leave until Edenbrook opened their doors in three days or when FEMA came barreling in - whichever was safest. 

They have six hours to evacuate. 

Tension ran high as the wind increased pelting anything in its path with egregious amounts of rain. The sky was dark, making the bright and stark interior of the hospital seem otherworldly. The familiar sensation of pre-calm washed over Becca as she remembered her mother’s hurricane preparations every year.  _ Pack a bag and some food and a sleeping bag, and take refuge in the primary school on top of the hill. Get as high as you can and away from the bay.  _

But where is there to hide in the middle of a small city? 

“This is my first hurricane. Oh my god am I going to die?” Elijah panicky asked Becca as they conversed in the middle of the hallway after quickly doing their second set of rounds that day. 

“You’ll be fine, Elijah,” she reassured. She’d made it nearly 28 years without dying in a hurricane, statistically they will survive this natural disaster. “Has Farley said anything?” If Edenbrook is being evacuated then their building was surely in the flood zone. 

He checked his phone to see the message from their building manager. Farley has sent an emergency email out to all residents that he recommends tennants seek shelter at higher elevation elsewhere as a precaution. 

“We’re going to die.” 

Becca put her hands on her friends shoulders, staring right into his eyes hoping to regulate his breathing, “We’re not.” Elijah nodded his head letting her determination sink in. “Who else do we know that lives away from the hospital?” 

“No one with accessible access if the power goes out…” Elijah trailed off. 

It dawned on Becca then and there that Elijah was afraid. He was terrified of getting stuck somewhere, unable to escape because of his chair. The thought never passed Becca’s mind. She felt immensely guilty. 

Her eyes softened as she encouraged, “We’ll figure it out. I’ll meet you in the locker room in ten.”   
  


Becca made her way to the nurses station, making sure for the fourth and final time that all her patients have been allocated to another hospital and were already on the buses out. She noticed Ethan had taken command of the station and was sitting there alone going through his files. 

He looked up briefly at the approaching footsteps. “All of your patients have been evacuated,” he informed with his attention back on the computer screen. 

A smile immediately perked at the corners of Becca’s lips at his inane understanding of her behavior - he knew exactly why she was still at the hospital and what she was doing here at the nurse’s station. Becca rounded behind the desk to fully take in all he had left to do. There were three piles set before them and a split screen on the computer. 

Her hand trailed over the leftmost pile of unfamiliar names, “Do you need any help?” 

He shook his head and then asked, “What are you doing?” 

“Haven’t really gotten that far,” she shrugged earnestly. “My main concern is getting all our patients out of here safely.”

That was true. Becca wanted her patients and her friends to be safe. But she also wanted to make sure Ethan was not putting himself in any danger. 

He looked at her. He took in her runaway hairs poking out all over her head, the humidity making them more unruly than usual. The dark rings under her eyes were more prominent given her current ten-hour shift, but her brown eyes still glimmered in the fluorescent lighting. Like always his heart beat just a little bit faster when she’s around. 

His blue eyes turned to her, effervescent and full of a clarity Becca craved. 

“Come stay with me,” he said as if it were any other evening and the world wasn’t falling apart outside. 

Ethan and Becca had been delicately exploring their feelings, stepping over the line between professionalism and temptation every now and again. Ever since that evening of the Mass Kenmore and Edenbrook softball game - the night he finally kissed her first. That was months ago. Since then the pair kept their indulgences secret - not even her closest of friends knowing where she’d spend some of her evenings. They never defined their relationship or came to the conclusion that they even had one. 

They were two people who enjoyed the company of the other. Two people who also sometimes kissed. 

As always she couldn’t contain the butterflies in her stomach and the weightlessness of her chest whenever he looked her in the eye, like he was looking straight into the depths of her soul. She wished she could close the gap between them caress his cheek. 

“I can’t.” 

He looked at her as if she just said the stupidest thing imaginable. His mouth was agape but Becca was quicker to clarify, 

“You don’t live that much farther and I can’t leave Elijah alone.” Her selfless eyes told him all he needed to know. 

She was right. He knew she was right. 

Ethan couldn’t believe what he was about to say, “Bring him.”

Becca took a step back, trying to ground herself because right now she felt like she was hallucinating. “What?” 

He noticed her hesitation and began to stand. 

“Take my car,” he began to explain in his authoritative voice. Ethan was not taking no for an answer. “Go home and pack a bag. Then drive up to Naveen’s cabin. You remember how to get there?” 

She nodded. His words were not fully settling in. Was she even still speaking with Ethan Ramsey? 

“If not it’s saved in the car’s navigation. Also pack some food, knowing Naveen I doubt he has much stored.” He took his keys out from his trouser pocket and took off two keys - his car and the cabin - handing them to her. 

She was still in shock as he took her hand and placed the cold metal into her palm. 

Ethan couldn’t help the light chuckle that escaped his lips as she stood there flabbergasted. “Okay?” his left hand gripped her shoulder trying to coax her out of her daze, his right hand with the keys still lingering against her palm. 

Their eyes locked, reeling Becca back to reality. Even in the uncertainty surrounding them Becca felt an overwhelming sense of comfort. 

“Okay,” she smiled up at him. 

***

Downstairs Elijah was sitting outside Becca’s locker with his backpack in his lap, ready to face the music of his first east coast natural disaster. 

“Hey,” he greeted her nervously once she finally stepped foot into the locker room. 

“Ready to go?” Becca asked. 

“Where are we going? I haven -” 

She grabbed her things out quickly and said with a coy smile, “Come on, pal.” 

Her confidence did nothing to settle Elijah’s uneasiness. She was behind him and moving them along quickly through the halls. 

“What - where are we going?” 

They made their way to the staff parking lot and she unlocked the car door before leaving the awning so they wouldn’t get too soaked. 

“Why do you have a car?” he asked incredulously. 

Elijah was beyond confused. 

Becca threw on their hoods and prepared to dodge the droplets as best they could. “We’re leaving the city!”   
  
  


The two made it to their building, luckily getting a spot right out front. They shook off their wet clothes by the front door and noticed Sienna sitting motionlessly on the sofa. 

“Sienna, What are you doing here?” Becca quizzed in confusion, “Aren’t you going to Danny’s?” 

Sienna put her book down and smiled effortlessly at her friends, “He’s taking an extra shift at Mass Kenmore and staying with his parents. It didn’t feel right staying there by myself. And Bryce is at capacity between him, Jackie, Aurora and his sister. So I’ll stay here and man the hatches.” 

Behind her best friend's cavalier attitude Becca knew better - she knew she was scared. 

Without a moment's hesitation she instructed, “Pack a bag and some food, you’re coming with us. I’ll explain in the car.” 

With that all three doctors ran to their rooms and packed their most prized possessions and enough clothes for four days - just in case. Sienna nearly emptied the contents of their kitchen into her bag - all the snacks, alcohol, perishables and baking supplies being of utmost importance. 

It was going to be a very intriguing few days.


	2. Chapter 2

It took the group of friends thirty minutes to gather all their things and pack it all into Ethan’s borrowed sedan. They’d all be lying if they said they weren’t terrified of crashing the luxury vehicle or leaving a scuff on the pristine black leather seats. Elijah’s mind raced with all the expletives and face contortions Dr. Ramsey could throw their way if something befell his property. 

With four hours and twenty six minutes until high tide Becca programmed the navigation for Naveen’s riverhouse and the friends carefully made their way through the torrential start of the storm and out of the city. 

The ride was relatively silent as they drove with caution. It wasn’t until they made it onto the near-empty highway that someone spoke the looming question in the air. 

“Are you and Ramsey back together?” Sienna asked from the backseat. 

Becca’s eyes widened. 

In the commotion she didn’t even think of what this excursion would look like to those outside of her and Ethan’s secluded little bubble. Becca herself didn’t even know what they were. They spent time together outside of work, sure. But does that mean they’ve been unknowingly dating for the last few months? 

What she did know was that Ethan Ramsey and Rebecca Lao were not officially dating, not now and never were. 

Becca looked straight ahead at the disappearing road before them, mulling over her next words carefully. 

“We were never together,” she dismissed so eloquently and added for good measure, “And we’re friends.” She habitually bit her lip in hopes they’d stop the inquisition. 

“Bec, he gave you his car.” Elijah piped in, his grip on the door handle loosening a bit as his thoughts were moved from the impending doom. 

Elijah and Sienna were the only two friends who had an inkling of what had perspired between Dr. Ramsey and Dr. Lao - they did in fact catch the former sneaking out of the apartment one morning last year. Ever since the two kept Becca’s secret and gleefully watched the two doctor’s interactions with a new and keen interest. 

Becca was quick to retort, “How else were we supposed to get to Naveen’s?” 

Sienna tried to stifle a giggle at how uncomfortable her best friend had become, “He also asked you to stay with him at Naveen’s.”

“He  _ also _ said you guys could come. He’s concerned, is all.” Becca explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. To her this situation wasn’t as weird as they were making it out to be. If Ethan and Naveen were in a pinch of course she would lend a helping hand. The two older diagnosticians had become staples in her life over the last year and a half, and although she knew hospital politics meant most colleagues couldn’t comprehend their bond she was hoping her friends would. With a definitive nod she added, “Friends helping friends in their time of need.” 

Elijah egged once more, “So there’s nothing between you?” 

“We’re not dating, no.” 

_ What was between us?  _ Becca thought to herself. 

Mutual respect? Definitely. An unconditional affinity for the other? Surely. Was it time to finally define their intentions? The jury’s still out. 

With a mischievous gleam in her eye Sienna knew this was going to be a very informative and eye-opening experience for everyone. 

***

After an hours drive and missing the hidden driveway nearly twice the group of friends finally made it to Naveen’s cabin. The rain was still consistently falling in large punishing splatters and the sky above loomed darker than before. The river was higher than she’d ever seen it, yet still so calm and accepting of the bullets colliding at its surface. 

Sienna wheeled Elijah into the foyer with nearly all of their bags while Becca disarmed the alarm with the code Ethan texted her. They removed all their wet clothes, leaving them on the designated hooks and shoe rack before dividing up the goods. 

“How many bedrooms are there?” the spritely doctor asked as she made sure all the food she packed was accounted for. 

“Three,” Becca explained, “Two down here. This one’s Naveen’s new room if I remember correctly.” She pointed to a door on the back far right wall just before the double doors leading to the den. “Then one more upstairs.”

She recalled how the old doctor had asked her and Landry to move his belongings from the upstairs master bedroom down to that one so it would be easier for him to move around. Back when he thought the phage therapy was futile and that he was dying. 

“Perfect,” Sienna squeaked. “Room for Naveen. One for me and Elijah. And one for you and Ramsey.” 

Becca scoffed at the thought of her and Ethan sharing the same bed with so many other eyes around. It took a while for Ethan to finally let her share his bed once again after giving her space in his life in the form of his second bedroom whenever she stayed over to work on cases or just enjoy his company. Events from the past year rolled through her mind at rapid speed, recalling all the times they’d lean on one another mentally, hold one another physically, and then Ethan would push her away emotionally. They were teetering on a fine line and Becca didn’t know if it was in her best interest to fall or continue trekking at a stagnant pace. 

“He’ll probably sleep on the couch in the den,” she told her friends in earnest. 

Sienna smirked knowingly, completely bemused by the whole conversation. There was simply no reason her best friend should know so much about the chief of medicine’s home or her boss’s habits if there wasn’t anything between them. Naveen is Ramsey’s most trusted friend and not even months of doctoring together could bring these intimately behavioral facts to light. 

The girls unpacked the food in Naveen’s narrow kitchen glad they brought more than necessary, odds are they would be held up here for a while. Meanwhile Elijah sat in the living room near the big bay window reading one of the comics he brought with him, the staging a bit too close together for him to move freely throughout the cabin. 

“Just out of curiosity,” Elijah called out, “wouldn’t the river flood too?” 

“Huh. I didn’t think about that,” Becca uttered, the wheels in her head now turning.  _ Rivers do flood, lakes don’t. The river is probably connected to the bay… _ So why had they sought shelter here? She quickly stopped her thoughts and shrugged, “Seems like a question for Dr. Banerji though.” 

Sienna noticed the permanent furrow of worry between Elijah's eyes. Trying to console her friend she added, “It’s got to be safe if they’re taking refuge here.” 

Becca folded up the empty reusable bags that carted their food and moved to put them with their luggage still idling waiting by the front door. “Ethan definitely doesn’t want Naveen anywhere near a natural disaster after last year’s events.” 

“Doesn’t want you deep in one either.” Sienna tried desperately to hide the smile from her face. 

Elijah chuckled, “Becca  _ is _ a natural disaster.” 

“A  _ her _ -icane,” Sienna added with wit. 

Elijah continued, “Completely disobedient. Follows whims.” 

Sienna was so giddy in her addition of, “Breaking Ramsey down, wearing him thin.” 

“Hey!” Becca scolded them playfully. She knew they didn’t mean any harm and were only quoting one of her favorite songs back to her. However the irony wasn’t lost on her. 

“We know you don’t mean to be chaotic sometimes.” Sienna bounded over to her closest friend and wrapped her tiny arms around Becca. “We love you anyway.”

*** 

An hour later they saw bright lights breaking through the fog and heard car doors slamming in the distance. Becca opened the front door to a soaking wet Naveen walking in first with a rambunctious Jenner on the lead. Ethan wasn’t far behind carrying his overnight bag and two coolers of food. 

“How was the drive?” she asked. 

“Uneventful, luckily,” Naveen responded with his signature fatherly smile. 

Sienna stood up and greeted, “Hi, Dr. Banerji. Lovely home you have here.” 

Ethan slipped off his coat and shoes and bounded into the kitchen to drop the things off without saying a word. 

“Please, Sienna, call me Naveen. You’re in my home, no need for formalities outside the hospital. That goes for you as well Elijah.” 

The smile that spread across the young doctor’s face was that of a kid who had just met his childhood hero. “I’m honored.” 

Naveen turned back to Becc, “Rebecca can you grab a towel from my bathroom please. Don’t want a wet dog running around.” 

“Oh, of course!” She scurried off to the other side of the house and grabbed the first towel she found in the downstairs en-suite. When she came back Jenner tried to jump at Becca but Naveen held the lead tightly, his glasses still clouded with raindrops. 

Becca grabbed the lead and motioned, “Go ahead, I’ll dry him off.” 

He removed the spectacles and smiled brightly at the woman he considered a daughter, “I’ll go help Ethan.” 

Beca threw the towel over Jenner’s wiggly body and knelt down to begin to dry him off. It was a feat. The pup was so excited to see her he kept jumping up and licking whatever part of her he could get at. The antics sent Becca into a fit of sing-song laughter. 

“I missed you too buddy,” she cooed. She looked straight into his elated amber eyes and asked, “What’ve you been up to?” He popped up and kissed her cheek. “Thank you.” She brought the towel up to dry the underside of his neck and he lunged with another kiss. “Thank you.” Becca couldn’t help but return the favor, planting a nice big smooch to his soft cheek. 

“He’s so cute!” Sienna cried, kneeling down to share in the action. 

“Isn’t he?” Jenner wasn’t Becca’s dog but that didn’t mean she didn’t have a sense of motherly pride for the good boy. 

Sienna whispered in her ear, “Just like his owner.” 

“He’s cuter,” Becca said flatly as she rubbed behind his ears. “Better personality too.” 

Just then they heard that deep velvety baritone voice admonish, “Rookie, are you insulting my dog?” 

“Nope,” Becca chimed and leaned in to give Jenner another kiss on the nose. 

Sienna couldn’t help the giggle.    
  


After the food was settled away in the kitchen, Ethan and Naveen spread out the furniture in the main living space to make it more accessible for Elijah. Sienna sat on the rug by the coffee table completely enamored with Jenner, while Becca and Elijah finished the game of checkers they started moments before the older doctors’ arrival. 

“I’m making a meat lasagna for dinner, is that alright with everyone?” Ethan asked the eclectic group of medical professionals. 

They all agreed with a mix of nods, “yes” and “sounds good”. 

Sienna looked up to see the attending standing behind the rotated sofa with a look of apprehension drawn all over his features. He seemed like he was in a daze and she wondered what could possibly be plaguing his mind. “Do you need any help, Dr. Ramsey? Becca and I would be more than happy to lend a hand.” 

Ethan shook his head slowly, “Thank you for the offer, but please keep the old man company.” He took one quick sweep of the room as if he was taking in the physical symptoms of a patient, trying to diagnose how these next few days will play out. 

In his absence, Naveen and the young residents spoke about the weather and how they seem to be getting on in their second year, and what hobbies they had besides working. Death's door gave Naveen an appreciation for all the small things in life and now he made sure he gave ample time to his other passions, such as painting, fishing and reading. Noting how Naveen only owned a small television and not many movies, Elijah took it upon himself to quiz the man on his imperative film knowledge. 

Already knowing which way this conversation was going Becca opted to cater, “I’ll see if Ramsey needs help.” She stood up and left Sienna to mediate the depth of the conversation. 

There in the middle of the tiny kitchen was Ethan staring blankly into a pot of tomato sauce as if he was looking for a deeper meaning to his worries, and a dish towel draped over his shoulder. Becca leaned on the wooden door frame and took in the sight of the man she’s seen cook on many occasions. This time was different. The motions and methodology to his recipe didn’t seem to soothe him like usual. He was standing as straight as possible, his shoulders tense under his white button-down, and from the side she could see the three lines of perplexity etched into his forehead. 

“You okay?” she asked quietly from her position. 

He didn’t need to look at her to know her light brown eyes had darkened over with concern. “Why wouldn’t I be?” he replied as he intently stirred his sauce. 

“Seem a little on edge.” Becca pushed herself off the wall and closed the distance between them. She could now fully see what Ethan had been preparing - a large pot of tomato sauce, minced beef already seasoned and cooked through sitting on a back burner, a tray and cheeses laid out on the counter to his left. She was so close to him, her chest a nudge away from pressing itself against his side. 

Out of the corner of his right eye he let himself admire the short brunette and the way she was this close and still smelled like sweet freesia after a long day and the rain. “I assure you I am fine.” 

Her eyes darted up and caught him staring, a small smile begging to shine just for him. She moved ever so much closer, letting her left hand fall to the small of Ethan’s back and her head rest lightly on his upper arm. “This is weird, isn’t it?” she paused before clarifying “Them being here?” 

Without hesitation Ethan sighed, “God, yes.” His free hand moved briskly to rub down his face. “I didn’t think - I- I’m glad we could help. It feels…” he stumbled over his words and Becca finished for him, no doubt in her mind they were feeling the same way about the situation;

“Foreign?” 

He nodded once, “Like I’ve stepped into someone else's life.” 

“What?” Becca pulled her body away from his, obviously taken aback by his admission. To her the situation just felt unfamiliar and scary that what they tried so hard to protect could now be out in the open. But his choice of words made her feel less than, like Ethan didn’t want to be there with her or her friends, or even make any effort at curating a semblance of a normal relationship. 

Ethan moved away from her and to the counter. “Stir the sauce,” he commanded. 

Becca picked up the wooden spoon from where he left it in the pot, watching him intently. 

Ethan grabbed a knife and began slicing a ball of mozzarella. Becca opened her mouth to say something but he was quicker, “I can handle you, me and Naveen. That’s a bubble I don’t mind,” he began to explain. “I don’t know how I feel about letting your friends into my business.” 

She wanted to reach out for him but knew leaving the sauce to burn would create a whole other world of problems in an already delicate situation. “You can trust them. I do, with my life,” she said sweetly, trying to convey years of gratitude in just a few words. When he didn’t respond she added, “At any rate they know there’s something between us and just want us to be happy.” 

He suddenly stopped his movements and gave her a side eye, silently asking if she told them of their situation. He knew she would never break his trust but he needed the confirmation - he needed to be sure nothing was hanging out there and on the line. 

Becca shook her head in reassurance. 

His shoulders slouched briefly as he brought his attention back to the cheese at hand. 

She let a few moments pass before saying, “Be yourself, Ethan. That’s all any of us ask of you.” 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The rag tag team of doctor’s sat around Naveen’s large dining table in the wooden room with endless windows looking over the river. They had copious amounts of wine accompanying Ethan’s homemade meat lasagna and garlic bread. Naveen sat at the head of the table, Sienna to his left with Elijah and Rebecca to his right with Ethan. 

The conversation was pleasant enough. The only awkwardness was Ethan, though the others were oblivious to it. Ethan stayed quiet at the end of the table drinking his wine and assessing how everyone moved about. He desperately was still trying to diagnose the outcome of their predicament. 

The young doctor’s were adaptable and Naveen took to them with fatherly glee. Neither of the older doctors could remember the last time this cabin was so full of life. It was easy to notice how the young doctors moved around each other like family, without any regard for the others personal space. For a while Ethan felt completely out of place. 

Naveen watched their antics like a doting parent, jumping in and out of the conversation with delight. While Ethan was on the sideline wondering if he could ever find the courage to take the leap. He doubted it. Ethan was well past his jovial years - he was too old for twenty-something antics and anything that didn’t serve a concrete purpose in the continuation of life. At least, that’s what he told himself. 

Could he see himself mixing with the personal daily lives of these residents regularly? 

The notion sent a shiver up Ethan’s spine. 

Sure, Trinh and Greene were nice and accommodating enough - a pleasantry even. And Ethan was thankful they kept his rendezvous with Becca secret, but could they be his friends too?  _ No. _ He was a world older than them. They had a lot more learning to do. 

_ But they’re Becca’s family…  _

Could he do it for her? Did he care enough to do it for her? 

Naveen’s next question pulled Ethan out of his thoughts. 

“How are you finding your interns, doctors?” Naveen asked with dazzling curiosity. 

“It’s…” Sienna began to say, not wanting to damper the evening with second-year struggles. Dr. Sienna Trinh had been grappling with the daily grind since intern year - her pure soul so easily crushed by rude patients and unfortunate circumstances. Her incompetent and manipulative intern didn’t help ease her anxiety one bit. 

“Challenging,” Becca finished for her. 

The Chief’s interest was piqued, “Oh?” 

Becca bit her lip before speaking, “I know Dr. Ortega is brilliant, but a bit hot headed and impulsive.” Dr. Esme Ortega had some character flaws Becca was well used to working with - the fiery intern reminded Becca a lot of herself, and her standoffishness and unwillingness to trust others was definitely reflective of Ethan. She knew with just some faith and a little push Dr. Ortega would be best in her class. 

“Sounds like someone I know,” Naveen jokes. 

Becca continued on, “She needs to think more before she acts sometimes.” 

A confident mumble came from Becca’s right, the first words he’s spoken in a while, “May I suggest taking your own advice, Dr. Lao?” 

She turned to look at him. Ethan’s eyes met her own. There was a crinkle at the corner of his lips, the ghost of a coy smile. 

“Oh shut up, Ethan,” she rolled her eyes playfully. “You know what I mean.” 

Their eyes were locked on one another and bodies frozen in place. Ethan’s implored Becca silently asking her why she didn’t tell him she was having problems. She gave an immobile shrug. 

Being the gracious host he is and not wanting to subject Sienna and Elijah and even himself to an awkward encounter, Naveen turned to his left and asked, “And what about you two?” 

“Sothey needs... a lot of hand holding. He’s a nice guy, but I’m not too sure he’s up for the challenges,” Elijah admitted. 

Sienna folded her hands in her lap as she looked down and agreed, “I feel the same way with Mitch. I wish I was more like Zaid with the no-nonsense personality - if I could just scare Mitch into doing better that’ll teach him a lesson.” 

Finished with her aphonic conversation Becca turned back to the table, piping in, “From what I’ve seen Mitch is just lazy.” 

“Oh?” Naveen took a large swig of wine. 

“Yeah…” In the handful of times she interacted with Dr. Mitch Keller she hadn’t seen him do any doctoring, just looming over as Sienna did all the dirty work. “But I don’t know him well enough - it’s just a speculation.” 

Naveen nodded his head at the admission while Ethan made a mental note to watch Dr. Keller with a steely eye. 

As the conversation died there Elijah happily changed the topic; 

“Dr. Banerji, I hear you love a bit of hospital gossip?” 

The old diagnostician had the most elated smile, bringing every crack and wrinkle into the warm stormy light, “Who doesn’t?” 

“Any respectable human,” Ethan chided. 

Everyone ignored him. 

“What have you heard?” Naveen asked as he learned forward with utter intrigue. 

Elijah pressed his palms into the table, bracing himself for the bomb he was about to drop. “That Ines and Zaid are engaged,” he said it flatly and with a raised eyebrow. “I always thought them dating was just a rumour!” 

“They do show up everywhere together,” Becca added, polishing off the last bit of garlic bread. 

Sienna excitedly clapped her hands together and hopped in her seat, “They’re so cute together! I’m so happy for them.” 

“I haven’t heard that one,” Naveen told them. “But I do know the pair are quite close,” the old man winked and that was all the confirmation the young doctors’ needed. 

Keeping with the excitement Elijah let another rumor slip, “I heard from the nurses that a resident and attending were hooking up in a supply closet on the lab floor last year.” 

Becca stopped chewing and Ethan sat up straighter. They never ever “hooked up” at the hospital, but they  _ did  _ hide in a supply closet on the lab floor when they needed to sneakily run Naveen’s blood last year. Surely no one saw them?  _ Did they?  _

Out of the corner of his eye Naveen noticed the tension of his dearest of companions. He recalled that story - with his results Becca mentioned how they had to hide in a closet from Dr. Wren. She never mentioned anything else transpiring. Though the pair were allowed their own secrets, much to Naveen’s dismay. 

“How scandalous,” he sent a small wink Becca’s way. “I heard that our wonderful Dr. Lao didn’t act alone in her retrieval of the Rhode’s cure.” Naveen looked directly into Sienna and Elijah’s eyes, “How was that for you?” 

The two friends spoke at the same time; “I -” Sienna began. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Elijah finished. 

The group erupted into laughter. Well, everyone except for Ethan who was still too affected by the previous confession. 

“Speaking of relationships,” Naveen changed the subject “I hear you and Nurse Danny are quite close, Sienna.” 

Quickly Sienna’s face flushed, “We are. It’s new.” 

Elijah was having too much fun with all this banter flowing as effortlessly as the wine. With a rueful grin he let the words slip, “Word on the street is Dr. Ramsey’s been seeing someone.” 

Ethan nearly spit out his wine. 

Becca looked at her friend with sheer horror. 

Before anyone could question further Naveen interjected, steering the conversation, “Are you, Ethan?” 

The blue eyed doctor tried not to choke at the intrusion into his business, “Am I?” 

“Are you single or not?” he quizzed. “It’s the first I’m hearing of this.” Naveen had the biggest shit eating grin as he bore Ethan down, subtly shifting his glance between him and Becca. All three doctors were sitting on the edge of their seats as they waited for Ethan or Becca to confirm what was already apparent.

Becca wanted no part of this conversation, keeping a constant stream of wine flowing down her esophagus. 

Ethan sat back and crossed his arms, his stare ready to kill, “My personal life is none of your concern.” 

“Oh but it is,” Naveen said knowingly. 

Becca’s eyes never left her glass. 

Sienna and Naveen tried to salvage the conversation by moving onto lighter subjects such as hobbies and Naveen’s career. Elijah was very interested to learn about the old man’s childhood and how he found moving about the US over the years. Ethan was too dejected to contribute, and anyway he’d heard his mentor’s stories more times than he could recall. He could recount Naveen’s story of how his first day of residency went as easily as he could recite the alphabet backwards. 

Ethan topped up everyone’s glass with the last of the red wine before setting off to the kitchen to clean up. 

Becca noticed his retreat and helped clear off all their dishes while her friends were completely engrossed in a story she’d heard from Naveen before. 

“You survived dinner,” she praised as she walked in.

Ethan was standing in front of the porcelain farmhouse sink with his sleeves rolled up and forearms deep in suds. Becca loaded up the dishwasher with plates, cutlery and any smaller items. 

“I’m proud of you,” she told him. 

“I’m stronger than I look.”

Ethan’s right sleeve began to slide down. She caught it just before it met the bubbles attached to his arm. 

“Don’t I know it,” she winked as she folded the sleeve back in place. 

Ethan let the utensil he was washing slip through his fingers. Becca was so close. And all this was all so…  _ comfortable _ . The warm feeling of her skin grazing against his was enough to subside the panic rooted deep inside him. He went to rotate his body towards her, letting them be flush against one another. Becca’s hand trailed and tightened at his wrist, keeping him in place. 

“Thank you for inviting us along.” She smiled so sincerely Ethan’s chest fluttered. “I don’t know what we would have done, god forbid the apartment actually floods.” 

He smiled back graciously as his free hand moved to cover hers. “I’ll always protect you, Rookie.” 

“I know.” She laced her fingers with his just above the waterline. “You always have my best interest at heart. Even if I don’t agree with it.” 

With their affectionate gaze still locked he leaned over to kiss her hairline. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Once Becca and Ethan brought order back to Naveen’s kitchen, she bounded back into the dining room with a bottle of pinot noir in each hand for them all to share much to everyone’s elation. Ethan hung back during the first bottle, opting to gather blankets and towels for the guests. 

The group of gossips played card games and continued letting the conversation flow as freely as Naveen’s hand. Running out of hospitable things to keep him occupied, Ethan poured himself a generous glass and observed the people around him. With much convincing from the group he eventually gave in to the pressure and joined the game of ‘Bullshit’. When that got boring they moved rooms in the name of tranquil comfort. 

They all sat in the living room watching Baz Luhrmann’s The Great Gatsby as the storm raged on outside. Naveen was quick to make sure everyone had copious amounts of wine and cheese before retiring to bed. Without the scrutiny of his father figure Ethan felt he could be a little more carefree. 

Under the cover of darkness Ethan let himself drape his arm behind Becca against the back of the love-seat, making sure to keep his touch a distance away, the soft cushions dipped under the weight of his muscle. She felt the warmth of his presence along the base of her neck. The short invisible hairs stood up at the electricity emitting off him, igniting her senses in the best possible way. Becca smiled to herself, moving a bit closer to him so their sides were completely touching. She leaned into him just enough that the fabric of their clothes were pressed flat against the other. 

Her eyes darted around the dark cabin. Elijah had moved from his wheelchair and to the edge of the three-seater sofa. Sienna sat next to him in the middle and was now lounging out over Naveen’s deserted seat with a throw pillow cuddled deep in her small embrace. 

The coast was clear. Everyone was too engrossed in the film to pay any mind to the diagnosticians on their left. 

Boldly, Becca rested her head gingerly on the curve of Ethan’s shoulder. Her friends were none the wiser. 

Pushing their luck a bit further Ethan slid his arm closer to her shoulder blades. She reciprocated their game by placing a hand carefully on his muscular thigh. 

Ethan’s enchanting blue eyes did their own quick survey of the scene to make sure Sienna and Elijah were still oblivious. When he was certain her friends were too caught up on the imagery, Ethan cupped his free hand over hers. The corner of Becca’s lips noticeably perked as she laced their fingers together. 

“I love this story,” she whispered into his ear. 

“Why? It’s a tragedy. There is not one likable character in the whole plot,” he whispered back. 

“That’s what makes it so compelling. They’re flawed and real.” 

Before Ethan could rebuke, her favorite line was about to be said. 

“Gatsby? What Gatsby?” she mimicked looking over to Ethan. 

Her eyes held the same adoration reflecting from Daisy Buchanan’s character. It was hopeless and all-consuming, fiery and full of…  _ something _ Ethan couldn’t place. All he knew was when that line fell delicately off her tongue he couldn’t help but parallel the feeling of him and Becca being the only two people in the universe. Ethan had that smile - that one smile reserved only for her. That one smile full of eternal reassurance and pride, making it as if his whole world revolved around her in that soulful moment. A glimpse into who Ethan was and not who Dr. Ramsey needed to be. 

Becca was mere inches away. One movement and it would all be over. Her eyes flickered down to his lips and back to the large television screen, ever so enchanted by the modern classic playing out before them. Ethan was thankful for her lack of focus. He let out the breath he was holding in he held onto her hand just a bit tighter. 

As the evening passed on Ethan let himself fall a bit more into comfort. 

For a brief moment he thought maybe, just maybe, everything could be this simple. They could be together and the people in their lives could all know, and no one would care. No careers could be in turmoil by the mere mention of their romantic relationship. 

No politics. Just love. 

Unfortunately, that’s not how the world works. 

Ethan was far too well-versed in cynicism to let himself fall any further than this moment. Holding hands in the darkness was all they could ever have with others around. He let the moment last, trusting her word that her friends wouldn’t destroy their ephemeral happiness. 

No, that was destined for them. 

Once the credit scene began to roll Sienna was the first to disturb the peace. 

“Come on I think it’s time for bed,” she sat up and tapped a dozing Elijah on the shoulder. 

Sienna dared to glance over at the love-seat - doing a double take to make sure it was really, truly happening before her very eyes. There in the warm glow cascading off the television was Becca curled up against Dr. Ramsey. Ethan was cradling her against him with his right arm securely at her waist as his left held up a book. He began reading the closest literature he could find towards the end of the film when he was sure Becca was asleep and wouldn’t castrate him. Neither diagnostician made an attempt to move. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Elijah agreed, lazily moving back into his chair while Sienna made sure to put the pillow back where she found it. “Night Becca, Dr. Ramsey,” he called as Sienna wheeled him to their room for the next few days. 

“Goodnight, Dr. Greene. Trinh,” Ethan acknowledged without breaking focus on his book. 

Once the friends were safely in their room with a  _ click _ of the door Ethan began to migrate, casting the book aside and reaching for the remote on Becca’s armrest to shut the television off. 

“No,” she whined as his small motions rock her gently to disturb her slumber. 

With a smirk Ethan scoffed, “You’re basically asleep.”

Becca grumbled back as she threw her arms over her eyes, “I don’t care.” 

Ethan took the challenge and swiftly rose to his feet. Becca’s cheek immediately met the crater in the cushion as she flopped down without her supporter. 

“Hey!” her objection was partially muffled by the old paisley printed cushion. 

Ethan couldn’t help but chuckle at his resident. Her legs were still awkwardly folded under herself and he’d imagine they’d at least be tingly with pins and needles by now, she still had her jeans on and her top exposed the pale skin of her midriff, and her brown locks were wildly strewn about. With a bemused shake of his head he brought the remainder of the dishes into the kitchen. 

When he came back Becca hadn’t moved an inch, her body still lolled to the side where he previously was sat. 

In four long strides Ethan was back in front of her. Becca heard his shallow footsteps yet was too comfortable to acknowledge his presence. Suddenly the couch flew out of under her and Becca was in free fall. Before she could open her eyes taut muscle and bone made contact with her rib-cage. 

Ethan had slung her over his shoulder. 

“Ethan!” she hissed. Normally Becca would appreciate the delicious view of this new position however the generous amount of wine mixed with the blood rushing to her head was not working in her favor. 

“Shush, you’ll wake everyone up.” Becca’s bottom jiggled from Ethan’s playful smack. 

She argued back, “You woke me up!” 

“It was that or have a stiff neck tomorrow,” Ethan began to rationalize as he took each step carefully so as to not to lose his balance. “And  _ I’m _ not dealing with your complaints.”

Naveen’s master bedroom was large with glorious vaulted ceilings and exposed wooden beams. It was much too big for one person. Keeping with the cabin theme, the bed was wooden with four tall posts, the outer wall was lined with windows looking out over the river, and the adjoining bathroom led right into a modest yet bare walk-in closet. 

Ethan placed Becca down on the soft springform mattress conscientiously. She reveled in the waft of cinnamon and cedar of the quilt and deep red cotton sheets. Becca appreciated how Naveen also had an affinity for pillows - four medium firm and two down were waiting patiently for her noggin. Becca was too enticed by sleep to rummage for pajamas in her bag. Instead she began to unbutton her jeans haphazardly from her horizontal position. 

Ethan watched as she fumbled continuously, not quite grasping the button enough to pop it through the hole. After the fourth try he swatted her hands away, taking the reins. Ethan expertly flicked the button, dragged the zipper down and freed Becca’s legs from the thick day-ridden material. She sighed as the cool air met her clean-shaven skin. Her toes then hooked and flicked off her socks while she sat up and pulled her shirt off. 

Sitting cross-legged on top of the duvet in just her nude bra and purple lace panties she asked, “Staying or going?” 

Her jeans were now folded on top of the wardrobe where Ethan stood with a cocked eyebrow, “What do you think?”

**_BOOM!_ **

A close clack of thunder rattled the wood causing them both to jump. 

**_CLACK!_ **

**_TSS_ **

“Fuck!” she screamed in exasperation as quietly as she could. “Do you think a tree fell?” 

“Rookie, are you scared?” 

“No. I’ve been through loads of hurricanes,” she asserted, moving up the bed to crawl safely under the covers. “There's just a lot of wood around here. One wrong bolt and we’re all up in flames.” 

Ethan perched himself at the edge of the bed next to her nearly nude form. “I highly doubt that will happen.” 

“But it could happen.” 

“Theoretically.”

The covers sat around Becca’s waist. Her supple curves of her exposed breasts called to him. Ethan began to reach for her but the rational doctor did all he could to stop himself from caressing the addictive skin. Instead his hand rested on her inner thigh, just the thin duvet separating their warmth. Her hair was a frizzy halo around her rounded face and her lips stained deep indigo from all the red wine. And yet she was still - always, so beautiful. 

She watched as his eyes trail over her and his chest rose and fell a tad quicker. 

“You should stay. I know you want to.” 

“You know I can’t.” 

“You know they already think we’re dating anyway.” 

Ethan was taken aback at the brazen accusation but not enough to remove his hold on her, “We are doing  _ what _ ?” Instinctively his calloused fingers tightened their grip slightly. 

“Don’t look so surprised,” she all but rolled her eyes at his idiocy. After a beat, her brown eyes fixated on his expert hand, she added, “Ethan…  _ are _ you single?” 

Her small voice was full of shaken vulnerability. She yanked the covers up higher, releasing his hold on her, and curled herself further into them, shielding herself from his answer. Or lack thereof, there were too many seconds hanging in the space between them. 

He reached out to tuck a few strands behind her ear. The wait was killing her. 

“No… I’m not.” 

Those words. Becca felt like the air had been stolen from her lungs. How long had she been waiting to hear them? How long has she been hoping Ethan Ramsey would commit to only her with a promise of forever? She couldn’t recall anything other than him at this moment moving in closer to her. Their noses brushed every so slightly, his affirming and hopeful words lingering warm against her flushed cheeks. 

“Stay,” she breathed. 

The way she was imploring him could crumble the Great Wall of China. Every ounce of Ethan’s resolve came crumbling down as he finally admitted his feelings to the universe. He thought she knew by now how he was irrevocably hers without words needing to be shared. Dr. Ethan Ramsey would continue living a solitary life until he could freely be able to love Dr. Rebecca Lao and without fear of completely destroying her bright future. 

Ethan wanted so badly to dive into the covers with her and never come back up - her sweet embrace was all the sustenance he needed to survive. But the little voice in the back of his head told him not to cut the line just yet. 

“Only until you fall asleep,” he agreed. “Wouldn’t want Naveen thinking we were being indecent in his bed. He’d never let me hear the end of it.” 

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

The rain was still pitter-pattering along the endless window panes of Naveen’s master bedroom. The soft whooshing gusts of wind passing through the tall trees outside could be heard in the deafening silence around her. The only sound she could place was the light creaking of the wooden bed as she rolled over.

Becca woke up in the middle of the king-sized bed, the thick duvet huddled around her practically nude form, alone. She could have _sworn_ that she went to sleep with a bra on, but that intimate mystery was the least of her concerns. She rolled over to check the time on her phone, **8AM** \- _roughly seven hours of sleep_. Her hand reached out and over to the left side of the bed, feeling for any sort of divet or lingering warmth. Her skin was greeted with only an unnerving chill. 

He had left. 

Ethan  _ finally _ tumbled into his feelings for her after so long, and then he bolted away even quicker.  _ Again _ . 

_ Why does he keep doing this to me?  _

Becca threw an unused pillow over her face and gave it a good, hearty scream. She felt so stupid for thinking his words meant anything. The kisses, the glances, the stolen touches... The way serenity materialized the second they were enveloped in each others’ arms. The way his hands caressed her body as he held her throughout the night - over the curves of her skin, settling each hand cupping her breasts. 

_ Is the notorious Ethan Ramsey actually officially my exclusive... partner?  _

So many questions were circulating her mind, half of them wondering if she was completely plastered last night and made Ethan’s whole admission up. 

Unwillingly, Becca rummaged around her overnight bag for her pajamas, knowing that she’d have to get up and face whatever lay ahead of them today. 

She heads downstairs to find Sienna and Naveen at the dining table; her best friend sitting in the same seat as last evening, scrolling through things on her phone, and her mentor’s mentor at the head reading yesterday’s paper he finally had the time to read. 

“Morning,” Becca acknowledged with a grumble, rubbing her droopy eyes. 

“Good morning,” Sienna chirped in response, a delighted smile reaching up to the apples of her cheeks. “I made pancakes!” The petite doctor peeked up from the screen and pointed to the stack of golden buttermilk pancakes just waiting to be devoured. 

A small smile pulled at Becca’s lips as she continued her shuffle from the staircase to the mahogany breakfast table and asked, “How’s the weather?” 

“Two feet of water and a few power lines fell with the trees. Edenbrook is still standing,” Naveen smiled warmly, not bothering to look up from the intriguing article. “Hopefully we can start back up the day after tomorrow if the tide recedes enough. We still have to make it through two more tides.” 

From her spot at the empty head of the table, Becca glanced at the window, trying to look past the harsh stream as best she could. All she could make out was the deep navy of the nearly high river, still without inhibitions and very accepting of the downpour. She wondered how it could be so still among the chaos around it. 

Becca tore her eyes from the storm and reached for a golden dollar. “That’s good,” she noted before taking a delicate bite and letting the pillowy vanilla dissolve on her tongue. 

“Have you seen the photos Farley sent?” Sienna asked, scrolling to find the text from their landlord. 

She swallowed a large bit of food before asking, “No, what’s happened?” Becca’s brows furrowed, expecting the worst. 

Sienna pouted, “The basements flooded so no laundry room until further notice.” Becca could see the irritated wheels turning in her friend’s mind, wondering all the ways they’ll have to schlep across town to the nearest laundromat when they all work heinous hours. 

Becca lifted her hands up in mock surrender, “As long as our flat’s still intact I'm happy.” There was a pause as she quickly looked around the dining and living area for any sign of the other two doctors. With her eyes focused on the closed bedroom door across the desolate living room she asked, “Elijah still sleeping?” 

A warm but hollow smile crept onto Sienna’s rounded face, “Yeah, he snored all night.” 

“You could’ve slept in my room,” Becca offered, like it was the most obvious solution to her friend’s involuntary insomnia.

Both Naveen and Sienna had a sparkle in their eyes and gave each other a telling smile, neither meeting Becca in the eye. 

Becca caught their act and questioned, “What?” 

Naveen folded his paper down just enough to look Becca right in her doe brown eyes. “My dear, can you let Ethan know the coffee’s ready?” he asked.

She shot the two conspirators a look before finishing off the pancake in her hand and retreating to the den. 

Ethan was lounging with a book, Jenner snuggled under his legs. The blinds were pulled all the way up to see the bright auburn-lighted storm outside, an illuminated waterfall cascading down on the outer glass. Becca took in the sight of Ethan completely content in his white tee and charcoal gray pajama bottoms. His hair flopped to one side, yet to have any product worked through it, and the slump of his shoulders and relaxed features just screamed contentment. She wanted to smile at the domesticity - the way Ethan could just simply exist - but something felt… _ off.  _

She cleared her throat, “Morning.” 

“Oh!” Ethan closed and marked his page with a finger. He shifted to glance at her over his shoulder. “Good morning,” he smiled brightly up at her. His blue eyes and features were completely uninhibited and seemingly weightless in her presence. 

And yet, Becca still felt weighed down. 

Her arms folded across her chest as she leaned against the door frame. With a critical eye she asked, “When did you get up?” 

They both knew she was asking about when he retreated from their haven. 

His restful smile fell into a standard line. “Not long after,” he held her strident gaze. Ethan patted the fabric of the open seat next to him. “This sofa is comfier than it looks.” 

For some reason the space between them was full of tension, and not the sexual kind they were used to; Ethan and Becca had never felt this distant since beginning their love affair last year. It had  _ never _ been this bad. A looming thought dawned on them both stubborn medical professionals: they needed to talk. The admission should have settled their worries but instead brought along more questions. 

Becca couldn’t think about any of that right now. She was still too shaken by the sliver of history repeating itself. Looking right at Ethan -  _ her Ethan _ \- she bit her lip as the recent memories of his abandonment to the Amazon stung deep in her core and all she could see was a coward. A guarded man who showed her again and again how much he cared for her, yet pushed her farther away at any opportunity. 

_ I can’t keep doing this.  _

As much infatuation she held for the brilliant man, she wasn’t sure if he was worth the risks - if he was worth the constant yo-yoing. 

Timid brown kept hold of bright, searching blue. Ethan couldn’t understand the tension but knew this certainly wasn’t the time to broach the subject. He promised himself they’d talk tonight when they had another moment alone. For now, he’d put it aside and try to make the best of this bizarre situation they found themselves in. 

Instead of voicing her inner concerns, Becca jumped to the point of her interruption, “Coffee’s ready.” 

“I’ll be there in a minute,” he informed, “I want to finish this chapter first.” His head nodded once, slowly, large eyes squinted as he searched her and her body language for any clear source of the newfound displeasure one more time. 

“Can’t promise there will be any left,” she turned on her heels with a shrug. 

Becca came back to her colleagues with a grim look on her face, her gaze low. Knowing her best friend all too well, Sienna could sense that something was wrong just by the way her footfalls fell a little heavier than when she retreated to speak with Ethan. 

Sienna hopped up, closing the distance between them just far enough from Naveen’s earshot. “You okay?” Sienna asked softly, placing a hand on Becca’s upper arm.

Becca gave her friend a sour smile. 

That’s all it took for protective Sienna to kick in. She scanned her friend's features with expert precision; there was a dip in her smile, storm clouds taking over her eyes, and that telling dimple nowhere to be seen. Something happened or was happening since they spoke last. “Right. Let’s go upstairs.” It wasn’t a question. The tiny doctor swiftly grabbed the two mugs she prepared and began making her way upstairs. 

Becca dutifully followed, not bothering to look back at the homeowner with his paper or the other diagnostician entering from the den with furrowed brows. The girls settled into the unmade king-sized bed, their backs resting against the tall wooden bed frame and coffees cradled between their frosty palms. Becca slumped against Sienna’s shoulder. Her eyes closing, a sigh escaping, and body welcoming the alleviating smell of coconut from Sienna’s braid. 

_ Why is loving men so complicated?  _

It didn’t need to be complicated. Ethan and Rebecca were complicated by societal convention. If there wasn’t the power dynamic at work and they both weren’t scorned by childhood trauma, they could live in the fairytale she desperately craved. If they just  _ spoke honestly  _ with one another everything would fall into place. 

But they never do anything the easy way. 

Sienna was the one to break the silence between the girls. “Did...something happen after we went to bed?” Sienna had her suspicions; she  _ did _ hear Becca giggle rather loudly not long after she and Elijah retired for the evening. Everything sounded like the pair were indulging in a conventional coupling. 

Becca’s sigh was heavy with uncertainty, “Kinda?” 

Sienna raised a brow as Becca’s eyes locked on the emitting steam between her palms. 

“I don’t really know,” Becca added with a slow yawn.

“Care to elaborate?” Sienna coaxed, the fiery resident was on the edge of her seat begging for more information. 

Becca bit her lip, deep in debate on how to broach her woes. She knew she could tell Sienna anything and receive nothing but support in return, but could Becca admit the truth to herself? 

“I asked him if he’s single…” She took a long drag of her drink, recalling their conversation from dinner and her follow up when they were alone in this very bed. “and he said no…” 

The light ticks of the manual clock on the wall rang through the room three times as realization washed over Sienna. Her amber eyes grew wide. “Really!?” Sienna squealed. She shifts back and forth happily to sit on her knees with firm anticipation for all the blissful moments her closest ally is sure to experience with her lover now that things are out in the open. 

Becca averted her eyes, “Now things are awkward.” 

_ Why were things awkward? _ Ethan committed. He finally said all that she’s been dying to hear for months. But… they’re just words. They can’t admonish the complications of their workplace dynamic. He didn’t say he loved her.  _ Hell _ , he didn’t even say he was dating her. For all Becca knows Ethan meant he was devoted to his work. These were the things they needed to talk about. But after everything they’ve been through could Becca handle another rejection from Ethan Ramsey? 

Sienna’s smile lit up the dimly lit room, “So you’re together?” 

Becca took a long swig, “I don’t know.” she tapped the ceramic. “We didn’t talk about it.” 

She left it at that. She wanted to spill all her devilish fears out for her friend, let her know that there’s a part of her that thinks Ethan’s playing her - endlessly stringing her along while he waits for his incomparably perfect match. That he’s just passing time with her, like he’s done with other women before. Like he was on-and-off with Harper for all those years. Rebecca didn’t want to follow in Harper Emery’s path. Rebecca wanted Ethan; wholly and their careers be damned. 

“Wh -” Sienna started to ask but was cut off by a disconcerting hiss of total darkness. The cabin was eerily quiet aside from the harrowing slams of raindrops against the roof and thick rustling of tree branches against the wind. 

The power went out. 

The two girls carefully made their way out of bed, abandoning their mugs on the nightstand. With arms hooked together, they tiptoed down to the others, using the light on Becca’s phone to illuminate the creaking staircase. 

Halfway down the bright white and patter of feet reached Naveen. “Ladies, there should be candles and flashlights in the kitchen.” he called as he began poking a fire. Sienna snatched her phone from where she left it on the table and used the light to help her rummage through the kitchen drawers. Becca moved to supervise Naveen’s haphazard attempt; she’d never lit a fire before but the way he was lighting scrap papers and chucking them on a log didn’t look safe. 

“What’d I miss?” Elijah’s groggy voice called out from his bedroom doorway.

“Power’s out,” Becca grumbled. She couldn’t see Elijah well but she imagined the wide eyes and scared look on his face just by the way he expelled his next breath. 

Before Becca could truly clock Elijah’s reaction and put him at ease, another voice cut in. 

“I’ll go check the breaker downstairs,” Ethan offered, already heading towards the front door to grab his coat and shoes. 

“Take Rebecca with you,” Naveen called after him. “You’ll need someone to hold a flashlight.” Naveen smiled, setting the two up with his wicked grin illuminated in the fire’s glow. Lucky for him neither mentee caught the action in the darkness. 

Ethan looked over to Becca, now illuminated by the flashlight Sienna handed her. She fiddled with the on switch and pointedly didn’t look his way. “You might want to change clothes before we head out,” he noted. 

“Yeah, sure.”

The  _ maybe _ couple briefly went their separate ways in search of appropriate outdoor clothing. Five minutes later they met at the back door clad in their boots and coats. Ethan held the door open for her before leading the way down past the deck and heading to the basement. 

He was the one to break the silence between them. Part of him was thankful for the bit of privacy they have been allowed now, the other part bothered by the looming hoods that hid her features from him. He couldn’t start to make things better if she wasn’t telling him how to do it. And as Ethan has learned, Becca’s body language was her most telling of traitors. 

“How’d you sleep?” Ethan asked. 

“Fine. You?” 

“It wasn’t the worst I’ve had.” 

Becca too was appreciative for the bit of seclusion, she didn’t like feeling jumpy and upset with him. Especially now. Especially since they were spending a homely few days together with her chosen family. 

They began to speak at the same time: “Ethan -” “Are you-” 

She let Ethan continue, “Are you hungover at all? You basically drank an entire bottle yourself.” 

Becca stifled a scoff, scolding herself for thinking Ethan was thinking the same thing as she - wanting to use this time to talk about their feelings. Instead she shrugged, “Don’t feel too bad.”

“Good.” His cold, damp hand reached for hers. She let him run his thumb over her knuckles as they took the last few steps to the basement hatch. 

Becca wanted so badly to blurt out her question, pressing further into the subject from last night. She wanted to talk about it. But as he held the side of her hand between his long forefinger and thumb, she realized this… this just didn’t feel right. 

She wouldn’t even know how to begin to bridge this new subject.

Ethan reluctantly let go to bend over, unlocking the metal hatch with the key Naveen had given him. “How often do you come here?” Becca wondered out loud as she looked to the horizon at the eerie river. 

“Not very,” he responded flatly, carefully descending the uneven concrete steps and hunching over so as to not bang his head against the shallow hatch headjam. “Naveen would make it a point for us to spend at least a few days here every summer.” 

Becca firmly grasped the flashlight, illuminating the unfamiliar steps and cramped space. Ethan held his hand out for Becca to grab, stabilizing her descent. The basement was no bigger than the narrow kitchen. Ethan kept her close as they dodged low hanging beams and cobwebs on the journey back towards the breaker. 

He popped open the metal with Becca shining the light dutifully over his shoulder. Her freehand dug deep into her coat pocket and her stare watched as his nimble fingers skillfully flipped switches and tested circuits.

A few silent moments and claps of thunder passed, startling Becca slightly. Ethan was pulled from his task when she gasped. “All the switches are fine. It must be a main outage,” he declared, closing the breaker back up. “Nothing we can do but wait.” He placed his hand on the small of her back and led them back to the hatch. 

“However will we pass the time…” she trailed blankly. 

A small chortle escaped him at the thought, “I’m sure you’ll think of something.” 


	6. Chapter 6

The group lounged around Naveen’s living room, basking in the dry warmth of the fire. Becca sat in Elijah's empty wheelchair, attempting to do some tricks to pass her time. Elijah was on the sofa, a comic draped over his lap as he desperately tried to convince Naveen to add more money to enhance the cafeteria’s offerings, as “the food tastes like dried saltwater”. Sienna was in the armchair, her body laying horizontally over the seat and her head hanging on the armrest looking through her phone. Ethan was alone on the loveseat just woefully sipping on his whiskey, and ignoring everyone as he continued to enjoy the book from earlier. 

“I’m bored,” Becca huffed.

Naveen’s ears perked up, turning to his grandmentee. “How shall we pass the time?” he asked, delighted to change the subject from hospital budgetary needs. 

“I’m up for anything,” Sienna said in a bubbly voice. 

“Anyone want to have a chess tournament?” Elijah suggested, eyeing the old wooden set that sat on a distant bookshelf.

“Excellent idea!” Naveen agreed, getting up excitedly to grab the chess game.

Ethan sat in a chair by the window with the most light, a book in hand and had not paid attention to his companions for the better part of the last few hours. When he felt the air in the room shift, he tore his eyes from the page to see everyone’s change of position. 

His eyes darted right to Becca slumped over and picking at her fingernails. In truth, Ethan hadn’t been able to absorb the contents of the literature, his mind kept conjuring up all the things they could be doing to pass the time if they were alone. Plaguing his thoughts and core was the need to talk. But how could they escape with three sets of prying eyes? 

“Would anyone like a glass of wine?” Ethan asked, swirling around the last drop of whiskey that was left in his glass.

An array of ‘yes’ and ‘please’ erupted from the group. Ethan did his best to shoot her a look, egging her to accompany him into the kitchen. 

She was too lost in her own thoughts to notice the subtlety. 

Across the room Naveen began setting up at the dining table as Elijah wheeled dutifully next to him. That’s when Becca deviously crinkled her brows. 

“Naveen, do you have a pack of cards?” she exclaimed, an idea ringing in her head.

The chief was too enthralled with setting up the imminent chess game to look over at her. He waved, “Check the drawers of the end and coffee tables, should be somewhere in here.” 

Pulling open all the draws and rifling through three of them until she got to the coffee table. 

Ethan dawdled in the kitchen long enough to pour five large glasses of wine. When Becca’s lovely cheer reached his ear, he was sure she chose not to meet him. 

“Found one!” Becca waved the pack victoriously at Sienna, who had moved to sit on the floor across from her best friend. “You thinking what I’m thinking?” she wiggled her brows. 

Carefully and quietly Ethan set two crystal glasses on the table next to the girls just as Sienna matched Becca’s devious smile, “Oh yes!” 

“Even number truths, odd numbers are dares.” Becca recited the rules as she mindlessly shuffled the deck. “If you want to pass, you chug for 5 seconds.” 

“Deal.” Sienna reached for the wine happily, “I’ll go first.” 

Sienna draws a ten of diamonds. 

“Truth.” 

Without a second of consideration Becca asked a question her entire group of friends have been debating since intern year. “Tell me about Danny - is he the one?” 

“Becca!” the tiny doctor scolded with wide brown eyes. Her voice and gaze dropped as she whispered, “I have no idea. He’s _ so different _ from Wayne.” 

“But in a good way,” Becca coaxed. 

Sienna’s eyes closed and a wide grin took residency on her features at the thought of the boy she’s been taking things slow with. 

“In the best way.” Her petite hands flew to her chest, cradling her heart. “I could definitely see us together in the long run but I also don’t know if I’ll still be in Boston after residency. Only time will tell. He makes me the happiest I’ve been in a long while.” 

“You deserve all the happiness in the world.” 

Sienna blushes, grabbing Becca’s outstretched hand. “Your turn.” 

Six of spades. 

“Truth.” 

Sienna built upon her own question by asking, “What are your plans for after residency?” 

“Honestly?” 

Sienna nods slowly. 

“I hope to be at Edenbrook. I’ve always envisioned myself working in diagnostics and I’m doing it. I’m literally living my dream. I have so much more to learn and I want to do it here… with all of you.

Four of diamonds. 

“How are you doing? I know you struggled a lot last year and Mitch isn’t making things any easier. 

Sienna bit the inside of her cheek, looking around the room to make sure no one was actively listening in. “I was really sad for a while. Danny actually helped talk things out with me. He also introduced me to axe throwing. We go out there when I’ve had a particularly rough day.” The petite couldn’t help the unencumbered smile taking over her entire face. “I know this is what I’m meant to be doing. Even if it’s hard, I can do a lot of good by being strong for the people around me.” 

“I’m glad he’s your rock,” Becca reached out to squeeze her friends hand. 

“Like Dr. Ramsey’s yours.”

Becca rolled her eyes. 

Before she could admonish the statement or Sienna could elaborate on the claim, Naveen had called checkmate, ending the chess game all too soon for either player’s liking. 

Looking for this next adventure, Elijah called out, “What are you two playing?” 

“Truth or dare cards,” Sienna sang back. 

“I want in!” he exclaimed, sitting back on his wheelchair and wheeling himself over.

“Pick a card!” Becca instructs Elijah happily, holding the deck out to him.

“Six, truth.” He winced, knowing the damning questions his friends are capable of spewing.

“What’s going on with you and Phoebe?” 

“I don’t -” 

Becca’s eyes narrowed, challenging, “Don’t play coy.” 

“Answer or chug,” Sienna added. 

Elijah shut his eyes and let out a crestfallen sigh before muttering, “I really like her.” 

Sienna’s eyes grew bright and hopeful. “ _ And _ ?” 

“I like her and we hang out. Who’s up next?”

The girls left it there. They were itching to inquire more into the nature of their relationship, but being good friends and in the name of the single-question game they dropped it. 

Next, Becca drew a nine of clubs. 

“I dare you…” Elijah began, brows furrowed deep in thought before settling on the most embarrassing thing he could think of in the moment. “To sing the song that most describes your life right now.” 

“Oh god that’s a lot of pressure…” Becca groaned before chugging. 

***

As the day went on, the trio of residents progressively got more and more inebriated by the hour. Sienna ended up running around the couch as many times as she could in 15 seconds, Elijah was dared to make a cocktail with his eyes closed, and Becca refused to do a dare. 

Becca picked a card for her turn.

“Dare.” She announced, a sweat breaking on her forehead in anticipation.

Sienna let out a drunk giggle. “I dare you to go give Ethan a lapdance.”

Ethan’s head perked out of his book at his name in conjunction with the word “lapdance”; 

“What are you doing?” 

“Truth or Dare,” Sienna informed through her giggle. “Ethan, come play!” 

The man pushing forty was quick to repudiate, “Absolutely not. I’m not a child.” 

“Suit yourself, fun police.” 

“Go play, son. I’m going to make some calls.” Naveen chuckled with a wink. He had spent the whole day watching his residents’ charades, now it was time to go to work and let them enjoy the rare time together. Naveen also hoped his departure would give Ethan the space to lighten up.

Taking the hint his oldest friend so graciously smacked him with, Ethan stood and moved to sit closer to the group of friends. 

“I’m not playing,” he huffed as he perched on the cold cushion closest to Becca.

Everyone ignored him.

Elijah brought back the attention to Becca, “Dance or chug, Bec?” 

She briefly glanced over her shoulder at Ethan. His features were his signature stoic, yet she could see the glimmer of playfulness hiding within the depths of his irises. 

Turning back to her friends, she took a long, dramatic breath. Eventually she proclaimed, “Oh, fuck it!” 

Ethan’s eyes went wide and he instinctively leaned back into the cushions. As swiftly as possible, he mentally prepared himself for what was about to happen, what her  _ friends _ were about to witness. He told himself he had to keep his hands put.  _ Now was not the time to get excited _ . But,  _ man _ , he can’t wait to have her so close. Ethan unfolded his hands from where they hung in the space between his legs and gingerly placed his palms against the paisley cushion. 

But she didn’t get up. 

The only move she made was lifting the glass to her lips. 

Becca chose to chug.

And Ethan couldn’t believe he was more disappointed than relieved. 

“Five… Four… Three… Two… One!” Elijah and Sienna chanted. 

Becca rose her empty glass high in the air and let out a deep, unladylike burp. The sound sent the residents into a fit of laughter. 

When the outburst subsided Becca took one more look at the glass and sulked, “I’m out of wine.” 

It was Sienna’s turn to draw: ace of diamonds. 

“Sienna, I dare you to get us more wine,” Becca commanded. 

“It was my turn to ask!” Elijah scolded her “But yes, Sienna, more wine.” 

With a devious little smile, Sienna chugged. 

“Traitor!” the two said in unison causing Sienna to giggle and almost spit it up her mouthful of Merlot.

Things settled and the gang took a look around at their empty glasses. Like living together has caused them to share the same brain, the three frowned. The game was halted and all of them were just a tad too lazy to do it themselves. 

So Becca took matters into her own hands; “E…” she turned towards him. Brown met blue for the first time in ages, longer than Ethan would have liked. 

He raised a brow, “Yes?” 

She batted her lashes aspiring for a combination of enticing and shameless begging. “Can you get us more wine?” 

He took one look at the deep purple stain on her lips and the way she was trying to be cute. She was  _ most definitely  _ drunk. “You’ve had enough.” 

Becca let out a  _ hmph  _ and was about to protest but Sienna beat her to it.

“Truth or Dare, Dr. Ramsey.” Dr. Tiny had some serious gumption. 

“I’m not playing.” 

They all ganged up on him, “Truth or Dare!” 

Resigned and two fingers on the bridge of his nose, he muttered, “Truth.” What a stupid, thoughtless choice he’s reprimand himself for later. 

This was Becca’s chance. 

Elijah and Sienna bit the inside of their lips as they waited for whatever personal dig their roommate was about to throw at her not-boyfriend. 

She rested her head in her hands as she looked up at him through thick lashes and hooded eyes. 

“Do you love me?” 

It was wild and stupid of her to ask. But she was too buzzed to care. She batted her eyes and stuck the tip of her tongue out to play the words off as a joke, trying to coax an honest answer out of him. 

Ethan knew that. He still wasn’t ready to answer. 

“Dammit.” he muttered to himself but just loud enough to reach Becca’s ears. “I’ll get you more wine.” The attending stood and sauntered off. 

Elijah’s face lit up at the success of the tactic, “That worked!” 

“Yeah…” Becca lamented as she watched him disappear into the kitchen. “It did.” 

As the gaggle waited for Ethan’s return Elijah rolled over to the window, curious about the storm’s progression. He made a few befuddled sounds as he leaned up against the glass. Intent and searching for something. 

When nothing popped up, he scratched the back of his head. “What happened to the dock?” he vocalized, calling his friends to attention. 

Becca’s head whipped around to him, “Huh?” 

“Wasn’t there a dock out there?” 

She stood up and slid across the wooden floor in her fluffy socks. 

Becca stood behind Elijah, assessing what they could see through the raindrops trailing along the window. 

“Yeah… there was… Ethan!” 

“What now?” he grumbled, setting two more bottles of wine on the coffee table. 

“The dock’s missing.” 

“How can that be -” Ethan came to stand next to the two. He stopped in his tracks when his gaze never fell upon the selling feature of Naveen’s home. “The water’s rising,” He noted, looking down at his watch, “We still have three more hours until high tide.” 

“And no power,” Becca added, rather unhelpfully. 

Elijah’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. “Oh-god-oh-god-oh-god-I’m-going-to-die!” he spewed so swiftly he was on the verge of hyperventilating. 

“We’re going to be fine.” 

The poor doctor was less than reassured by Becca’s lackluster words. “What do we do if the water rises? Where do we go? We’re in a fucking forest.” Elijah’s hands were on his wheels, rocking himself back and forth. He was agitated and terrified and something was telling him to flee - but where was there to go? They’re in a  _ fucking forest _ !

Ethan wedged himself between Elijah and the window. “Greene.” He knelt down in front of the resident. “Nothing is going to happen. I am not going to let anything happen to you. We’re safe. Got it.” Elijah’s eyes were locked with Ethan’s. The resident had spent a good amount of time keeping himself from Dr. Ramsey’s intense gaze, and right now he was pulled right into it. His features were stern, commanding and, oddly, comforting. 

“Uh.. uh yes, Dr. Ramsey,” Elijah nodded. 

The mood dropped significantly after that. Everyone went about their own business to try and pass the time until their fate is sealed. Elijah went to the den to read, Sienna decided to take a nap, Naveen emerged after some time. 

Forty minutes from high tide, the house still sitting a decent way above the waterline, a sobering Becca was preparing herself a candlelit snack at the tiny island. 

That soft, baritone voice interrupted her solitude. 

“Where’s Jenner?”

Becca shrugged, shoving another cracker and cheese into her mouth.

Ethan didn’t regard the antic. Instead he turned on his heels and quickly made his way to check the other rooms. 

In the distance she could hear Ethan speaking with Naveen. 

“He followed the two of you out before,” the Chief said. “You didn’t see him?” 

_ Shit.  _

“No. We didn’t.” Ethan ran a hand down his face. He moved to each window to try and locate the pooch. He couldn’t see his golden coat anywhere in the yard. 

Panic started to set in. 

“We’re the hell is my dog!” 


End file.
